The present invention relates to containers for packaging products for transport and, more particularly, to containers for packaging products having surfaces or components that are sensitive to abrading and/or should avoid exposure to debris and particulate matter.
When transporting products from one place to another, products are often packaged in protective containers to avoid damage to, and breakage of, products during shipment. In the particular case of medical device products, such as prosthetic components, it is especially important that the packaging containers protect the products from damage. For instance, knee prosthetic components typically include articulating surfaces which are designed to be smooth. These surfaces must be protected during shipment in order to avoid abrading of the articulating surfaces and to maintain the smooth characteristic of the articulating surfaces. Some prosthetic components, such as the stem, have porous surface designed to promote bone ingrowth. These surfaces are rough and, if allowed to move against the packaging, can abrade the packaging container. Abrading of the packaging container, itself, should also be avoided because such abrading may create debris and particulate matter, which can become lodged in the porous surfaces of the medical product and can give the medical product a dirty or contaminated appearance.
Packaging containers have been formed of materials such as polyethylene glycol (PEG), foam, paper and cardboard and are typically designed to surround or nest the product within the material, thereby securing and padding the products being shipped. Unfortunately, some of these packaging containers and designs may still abrade the surfaces of the product. In addition, the friction caused by the movement of the product against the packaging may cause the formation of undesirable particulate matter.
Accordingly, a need remains for improved packaging containers that further minimize abrading of both the product and the container, and minimize the formation of particulate matter.